Leona enjaulada
by pansyserpiente
Summary: Hermione no es aquella chiquilla que salió de Hogwarts... Lemmon (avisados quedáis)


Los personajes no son míos, ya que estás dos muchachas estarían juntas,todo Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.

Nadie me paga por esto, disfrutad.

Hermione POV

Si el mundo supiese lo que hago en mis ratos libres, creo que la perspectiva de mí sería mucho más diferente.

Soy Hermione Jane Granger y solo soy una chica que se encuentra obsesionada, de una maldita serpiente, que se dedica a imaginarse a esa serpiente entre mis piernas, mientras mis manos guían mis fantasías.

Cuando termino la guerra, terminamos el último curso de Hogwarts, y aquí estoy trabajando para el ministerio, con ella, con sus malditas faldas y sus malditas piernas, quien diría que ella estaría defendiendo a las criaturas mágicas, Parkinson ha cambiado, pero su humor sigue siendo de perros.

Me gustaría no trabajar con ella cada día, todo comenzó con un choque, con un roce con sus labios sin querer, ha desencadenado con esta obsesión tan grande.

Pero hoy lo pienso arreglar, me vestí con una falda en tubo con un corte por encima de la rodilla, una camisa de color rojo y unos tacones, con los cuales no pierda la poca valentía que tenía hoy.

Salí derecha hacía el ministerio con la mirada altiva que debía poner para poder hacer esto, a simple vista parecía una mujer segura de sí misma, con ganas de comerse el mundo y sin miedo, ¡las apariencias engañan!

Me dirigí hacía su despacho, el cual se encuentra puerta con puerta con el mío, ¡Qué tortura, Merlín!

Allá voy, sin tocar a la puerta me adentro en la oficina, la encuentro mirándome con cara de ¿Qué cojones?, me dirigí hacía ella cerrando la puerta a mi paso, salve los pocos pasos que había entre ambas, jalándola del cuello y besando, como debí hacerlo en aquella ocasión, lentamente, probando y saboreando sus labios, me separe de ella lentamente, y mirándola a los ojos le pregunte:

-¿Quieres que pare?- dije mientras seguía un rastros de besos sobre su cuello, mientras ella respiraba con sería dificultad, cuando le susurré cerca del lóbulo, la serpiente despertó.

-Granger, Granger, quien me lo iba a decir a mí, claro que no quiero que pares, sigue HOY soy tuya.

Mi cabeza se encontraba en una nube de sensaciones, mientras mis manos iban desabrochando los botones de la camisa, abriéndola y dejando ver su sujetador de encaje, me quede perpleja mientras recorría con las yemas de los dedos su vientre hasta llegar al principio de sus senos, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás.

La volví a besar con ferocidad mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca y lo único que llegue a escuchar fue su gemido, mis manos se ocuparon de hacerle sentarse en la mesa con las piernas en la posición correcta para poder encontrarme entre medias de ellas con la facilidad de seguir besándola y posicionar mis manos en sus pechos, mis manos trabaja con mucha más rapidez que mi cabeza, consiguiendo quitarle la camisa y el sujetador en tiempo record. Mientras admiraba sus pechos Pansy se ocupó de quitarme la parte de arriba, dejando desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, y alcance a escuchar a pansy pidiéndome que la tocase de una vez.

Comencé a subir su falta haciéndola una arruga en su cintura, mientas me ocupaba de sus pechos, besaba, chupaba y mordía, haciéndola gritar en la última acción, no podía más necesitaba saborear más de ella, mucho más, saque mi varita y terminé de desvestirla, me senté en su sillón y volví a mirarla pero esta vez fue ella la que me atrajo hacia su centro , poniéndome en el compromiso de no resistirlo más y acerque mi lengua a su vulva, recorriendo suavemente , cuando escuche como Pansy me decía - ¡Joder Granger, con lo que puedes hacer con esa lengua y lo desaprovechada que la tienes haciendo de sabelotodo, MERLÍN, sigue!- me dedique a darle placer hasta que explotó, mientras me levante la abracé y le bese suavemente mientras ellas se calmaba.

-No pienses que esto termina aquí, quiero mucho más de ti Hermione.- Me murmuró mientras en un gesto de sobreprotección la bese en la frente y susurré –Te amo, así que no termina aquí.

Hola, si os gusta, me comprometo hacer una historia más larga y con sus correspondientes capítulos,

Un saludo.


End file.
